Conventionally, napped artificial leathers such as a suede-like artificial leather and a nubuck-like artificial leather are known. A napped artificial leather has a napped surface formed by napping the surface of a fabric such as a non-woven fabric of ultrafine fibers that has been impregnated with an elastic polymer. The napped artificial leather may have a nonuniform and coarse appearance with a rough dry touch as a result of the napped surface thereof being rubbed.
As the techniques for improving the appearance of the nubuck-like artificial leather, the following techniques are known. As an artificial leather having a wet tactile impression resembling a natural nubuck leather and an elegant appearance with a uniform color tone, PTL 1 listed below discloses an artificial leather including a fiber-entangled body including ultrafine fibers with a single fiber fineness of 0.01 dtex or more and 0.50 dtex or less, and an elastic polymer, and having at least one napped surface. The arithmetic mean height Pa of a primary profile of the napped surface is 26 μm or more and 100 μm or less, and the arithmetic mean height Pa of a primary profile of the other surface is 20% or more and 80% or less of the surface roughness Pa of the napped surface. The existence frequency of asperity peaks of the primary profile of the napped surface is 1.8 or more and 20 or less per 1.0 mm, and a woven or knitted fabric is stacked on the other surface at a depth of 10% or more and 50% or less.